Threat Letter Prank
by mariexmarie
Summary: Some idiot thought it was funny to send a threat letter to Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all, he is just a wimpy, dame student right? It was proved wrong when they found out Tsuna has plenty of people supporting him. Please R&R! my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice Sunday morning. the birds are chirping and sun was shining brightly. Although it was very cheerful outside, things are not doing very well for Sawada Tsunayoshi inside the Sawada residence.

First of all, he was forced to wake up early by his sadistic tutor, Reborn. Namely, 6:00 am. Added by hitting him in the head by a 10 ton mallet,(which is obviously Reborn's doing) and making him run outside by Reborn, saying that to improve his stamina, he must run great distances early morning everyday.

Second, after a few hours, Lambo, I-pin, and the others woke up. Obviously, it resulted in chaos. Lambo and I-pin are chasing each other around the house and arguind loudly at each other. Bianchi kept on giving him poisoned foods. Reborn kept on torturing him in many ways posible. As fo Fuuta, Tsuna was thankful because there is still one normal person inside the house.

"Tsuna-ni, are you okay?" Fuuta asked with worried eyes.

"Huh? Oh yes! I'm okay Fuuta-san." Tsuna said with a strained smile.

"Oh. Okay, if you have any problems, you can always count on me to listen to them." Fuuta said with a reasuring smile. After that, he went on to check his giant book of rankings.

With all the noise, Tsuna obviously can't take it any more and decided to go outside for some fresh air. He went outside unknown to many and was about to unlock the gate when something caught his attention.

Stuck on their gate, was a piece of white paper. The moment he laid his eyes on it, his Hyper Intution started sending him warning signals.''Something dangerous is coming! Something dangerous is coming!' It seems to say, over and over again. He ignored it, but now, he wished he didnt.

*** KHR ***

Reborn found it odd for his student to stay very long outside. Tsuna just stood there. Reborn immediately became suspicious.

"Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing there? Get back inside or I'll hit you with my improvised Leon hammer." Reborn said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Hiiee! Don't do that Reborn! I'm not doing anything! Just enjoying the fresh air." Tsuna said quickly. Reborn noticed he looked really pale, with wide eyes and cold sweat trickling down his face. He also noticed Tsuna was shaking slightly.

"Dame-Tsuna, what happened?"Reborn asked adding slight menacing tone in his question.

"Nothing Reborn. I'm going inside okay?" Tsuna said. Reborn noticed a piece of paper on his hands. However, he will investigate in his own way, so didn't say a word.

*** KHR ***

"Tsuna. Pack your bags. You and Maman are going on a vacation." Reborn said.

"Eh?! That's so sudden Reborn. Anyway, does mom knows about this?" Tsuna asked his tutor from hell.

Reborn was about to answer his dame-students question, when a loving, energetic and cheerful voice came downstairs.

"Tsu-kun! While I was shopping, I won a free trip to Sapporo for two! Why don't we two go together? It will be a nice mother-son bonding." Nana said with sparkling eyes.

"Hai, kaa-san." Tsuna replied. _' I'm sure Reborn must have something to do with this.' _Tsuna concluded in his head.

"Reborn, what are you planning?" Tsuna asked.

"Sometimes it's good for a mafia boss to relax once in a while. Don't worry Tsuna. I have Dino's men stationed Sapporo, so you don't have to worry about Maman." Reborn said in a (fake) reassuring tone.

_'That's not I'm worried about!' _Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"How long?" Tsuna asked once again.

" One week." Reborn said with his usual smirk. with this, Tsuna could not stop himself from facepalming while thinking, _'I knew there was a catch.' _which earned himself a kick from Reborn.

*** KHR ***

After his dame-student left his room, Reborn took a glance around the room. His eyes landed on Tsuna's desk. He opened the drawer and inspected the things inside. A few pencils, eraser, old notebooks, and a few crumpled paper. Everything is in a disarray. (as expected Dame-Tsuna) However, one piece of white paper caught his attention. It lay there, in the middle of the mess, folded in half. Reborn read it, and he felt amused. written on the paper was:

**I'LL KILL YOU! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!**

written in red ink. Reborn, of course, instantly knew it was a prank by a common bully. However, it was one of the bad times when Reborn decides he wants to be amused. He picked up his phone and dialed someones number.

"Call Yamamoto and Ryohei. We will be having a meeting at Tsuna's place." He said on the other line.

*A little while later*

" Why did you call us here, Reborn-san? Did something happen to Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Maa maa. Calm down Gokudera-kun. I'm sure nothing bad has happen to Tsuna, nee little kid?" Yamamoto said, trying to calm him down.

They are in the living room. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo are seated in the sofa. Chrome is seated in an armchair. Hibari, who likes to distance himself away from the others, leaned on the wall near the doorway, looking annoyed that he was surrounded by 'crowding herbivores'.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER? THEN, I SHOULD EXTREMELY HELP HIM!" Ryohei shouted in his extremely loud voice.

"Shut up turf-top! Your to loud!" Gokudera said.

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY SAY ABOUT ME, OCTOPUS-HEAD?" Ryohei yelled.

"Calm down, both of you." Yamamoto said in a calming manner.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama's here!" Lambo said while appearing from the entrance of the living room.

"Shut up ahoshi! Your annoying!" Gokudera shouted.

Chrome was fidgeting in her seat. She didn't know whether to stay there or join in the fray. So she consulted Mukuro. And you can probably guess what will happen next.

"I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore!" Hibari said, getting his tonfas out and putting into fighting stance.

" Kufufufufu. What kind of greeting is that, Skylark?" Mukuro said in his usual smooth and arrogant voice.

And the two started fighting physically while the other group was fighting verbally. This continued until...

**BANG!**

The gunshot echoed around the house. It seems that Reborn finally lost it.

"I gathered you here for a reason. Now, listen to me or I'll shut you up myself." Reborn said while adding a deadly aura. " Somebody is threatening Tsuna, by the means of this. Reborn said while showing them a piece of paper, by laying o the table for all of them to see. Just seeing the message had a great effect in the guardians.

Gokudera muttered about killing those who dare touch his Jyuudaime. Yamamoto frowned. Ryohie suddenly became quiet, he seemed to be in deep thought. Lambo stopped crying, watching the others around him. Mukuro's expression darkened a little, while Hibari said nothing.

"There is a possibility that it is one of the enemy famiglias." Reborn said.

"Little kid, where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I sent him on a vacation with Maman in Sapporo. Don't worry. The place where they are is guarded right now with Dino's men." Reborn said.

After discussing a little, they set out in different ways, each with one thought: **To kill the one sending threat letters to their boss/friend.**

*** KHR ***

Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori, a group of about ten to twenty people are meeting up in a house. The owner is probably one of the group.

"Is it really okay to be doing this, Mochida-san?" a boy with glasses said

" Yeah, the threat letter should be enough to frighten someone as wimpy as Sawada." another boy said.

"No! It's not enough compared to the embarrassment he did to me back at the kendo match. I've been planning this for days, its time I get back at him." a guy known as Kensuke Mochida declared.

The others just murmured in agreement. If they only knew the danger they were in, they would have regretted their actions.

*** KHR ***

(Back to Reborn)

" Xanxus, someone sent a threat letter to Tsuna." Reborn said over the phone.

" And what business do I have with it? Trash." a gruffly voice replied at the other end.

" Nothing. I just thought that you'd be interested." Reborn said in a slightly mocking tone.

" If that's all, then stop wasting my f***ing time." Xanxus said and hung up. Reborn smirked. Hie plan is working very well.

" Shark trash, tel them to book me flight to Japan, I have a trash to take care of." he said and opened a bottle of tequila.

"VOI! You heard the shitty boss!-" he stopped abruptly when a wine glass made it's way on top of his head. "I mean the boss! Book him a flight!"

"Ushishishishi! I'm coming as well. I need a new target practice." said Belphegor, who is sitting on the couch and polishing odd-looking knives and sitting with his feet up on the couch.

"Muu~ I'm not payed for this, but if its about the Vonglola Brat, I'll do it without charge." a floating baby named Mammon said while counting his money on a nearby table.

"Will there be beautiful guys around?" Lussuria said.

"If Bossu says so, then I will obey." Levi A Than said while following Xanxus like a lost puppy.

"VOI! That brat better be prepared for wasting our time!" Superbi Squalo said ( our more likely, shouted)

End of Chapter 1

A/N: This my first fanfiction. hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" After investigating, I found out who sent the letter to Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

" Really, Reborn-san?" Gokudera said anxiously.

They were once again gathered in Tsuna's house. Reborn told them that Tsuna and Maman went on a vacation. At first everyone was worried, but then, Reborn has his own way of convincing people.

"They're in here." Reborn said, throwing a Thick, brown folder on the table. Inside it contains profiles about Mochida and his gang. " I thought they were an enemy famiglia, but they're just a bunch of idiots."

Gokudera read the files. " I will still kill them for threatening Jyuudaime!"

"I have to agree with Gokudera in this." Yamamoto said, surprising most of the people in the room. A sadistic smirk made it's way on Reborn's face. 'Things just got more interesting.'

" I EXTREMELY AGREE! ANYONE WHO BULLIES MY BROTHER SHALL HAVE A TASTE OF MY FIST!" Ryohei yelled. Hibari didn't say anything. Chrome silently agreed. Everyone (with the exception of Hibari) went out of the door to look for their boss's 'enemy'. ( A/N: I think Hibari went out of the house using the window.)

Meanwhile...

" Ushishishshishi. So this is where that peasant lives." Belphegor said, while getting off the private plane specially reserved for the Varia.

"Ahh~ There are plenty of guys here that suits my taste!" Lussuria squealed.

"VOI! LETS FIND THAT UNLUCKY BASTARD AND GET THIS OVER WITH!" Squalo yelled at everyone.

The whole group walked around town. Squalo glaring at every person he sees, Lussuria flirting with hot guys he sees, Belphegor throwing his knives everywhere, Mammon freaking out a few people because he's floating, Levi following Xanxus like a lost puppy, and Xanxus looking ready to kill the whole town. Normally, people would have reported to the police about weird people arriving on Namimori, however, by the looks of these weird people, it look like the police will scream 'mama' before saying 'freeze!'

" Lets go to the unlucky trashes house and get this over with." Xanxus said in his usual gruffly voice.

**KHR**

Meanwhile, somewhere in Sapporo...

"Ahh~Its so relaxing!" Tsuna said. Ha was in an open-air bath. Only a few people are taking a bath. After deciding that he had enough bath, he slowly got up and made his way to the dressing room. "I wonder how everyone is doing?" He asked himself aloud. Then he began to think (or worry).

'Reborn would never send me to a vacation without a reason!' He screamed in his mind.i ' What if he did something insane again? Calling it training to improve this and that! What if he's preparing something crazy back at home?' Tsuna kept on wondering while getting out of the dressing room, heading back to the hotel room. Worried thoughts raced through his mind when somebody called him.

" Tsu-kun! lets eat dinner!" His mother called from below.

Wait. His mother is here. Reborn wouldn't dare do anything with mafia men with his mother here.

"Hurry up Tsu-kun! The food is getting cold!"

"Ok! I'm coming okaa-san!" He replied, running down the stairs, and for once, not tripping down.

'Maybe, it's really time to relax and loosen up a bit.' He thought before being greeted by an attracting aroma from the table.

***KHR***

" So this is where the fucker's living?" Gokudera spat out. Their group arrived on an abandoned lot with an unused storage not to far from there.

"No. I think this is where he meet with the others." Yamamoto said with a katana slung on his back.

"Why don't we enter now?" Chrome said a little more braver. They were about to enter the storage room, when they saw people coming to their direction. As these people come closer, the group is surprised to see who they are.

" What are you doing here?!"

***KHR***

Meanwhile in somewhere part of the world...

" Sho-chan, have you heard? Someone seems to have been bullying Tsuna-chan." Byakuran said in a playful tone.

" Ehh?! Really? We need to do something!" Shoichi immediately perked up.

" Actually, there's something we can do to help avenge poor Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said with a sadistic smile on his face. " He defeated me in the future, so I respect him for that."

" What do you think we can do?" Shoichi asked. " Your not thinking about killing them, are you?"

" No. Actually, I have a better idea. Shoichi-kun, prepare you best, high-quality, password cracking program you have." He said while grinning sadistically. " We need to humiliate a few people in the internet."

Shoichi understood what Byakuran meant.' I pity those poor souls.' He sighed and opened his laptop.

***KHR***

" Can you think of other torture methods to use on this guys?" Gokudera asked.

" Ushishishishi. A prince never runs out of ideas." Belphegor with his usual laugh, while licking his knives.

The Varia and Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians teamed up in torturing some idiots. Its a once-in-a-blue-moon event. So to make it more special, they used all kind of torture methods they know.

Gokudera kept on throwing his dynamites near their feet, watching their scared expressions while adding more dynamites.

"Wait! is that Gokudera Hayato?"

"Yeah! Its him"

"I will not forgive you bastards for threatening Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled while releasing dynamites out of nowhere.

Yamamoto decided to use his katana later, brought out his baseball bat and a ball (where did the ball come from?) asked in a sweet voice with a kind face a few boys if they liked to play baseball. Don't worry, his katana will slice something along the way.

Ryohie in an awfully loud voice, which lead to a few ears going deaf, asked some to have a boxing match with him. Which lead to some of them breaking their bones.

" EXTREME! I WANT TO HAVE A BOXING MATCH WITH YOU! FIGHT ME!" he yelled.

" Waah! my right ear has gone deaf!"

"Me too! I can't hear with my left ear!"

" OH! YOU AGREE ON FIGHTING WITH ME? THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR!" Ryohie said while dragging two unfortunate boys to a boxing ring that appeared out of nowhere.

Hibari did what he always do. bite people to death.

"For disrupting the peace in Namimori, I'll bite you to death!" he said while taking out his tonfas.

" Have mercy on me!" one of them cried. the others are just paralyzed at the person before them. Hibari Kyoya. The freaking, famous-because-of-his-insane-strength-and-scarines s, sadistic Hibari Kyoya is standing right in front of them. Ready to torture them.

They might as well die.

Lambo is still a child. But he knows it when something bad is happening to 'Big Brother Tsuna'. That's why while everyone was torturing somebody, he approached a boy.

"Nee, do you know Tsuna-nii?" He asked with big, innocent eyes.

"Who? You mean that useless person? As in Dame-Tsuna? Yeah I know him, he's not even worth my time. He is soooo useless. He-" The boy stopped when he noticed the corners of the eyes brimming with tears. "Ehh?"

" You insulted Tsuna-nii!" Lambo said while sobbing.

"Ehh?"

"For that, I wont forgive you!" He said while throwing unpinned grenades at the poor(?) boy.

Maybe living in the same house as Reborn is a bad idea. Especially for Lambo, who is still a child, who's mind is still vulnerable to welcome sadistic nature.

Chrome does not want violence. But when it comes to her boss, one of the people she respects the most, she will use that.

" I'm sorry, but you angered boss..." She half whispered while materializing a trident out of thin air.

"How did she do that?

"This girl gives the creeps..."

If she gives you the creeps, lets see how you handle the next person.

( 30 minutes later...)

"STOP!"

"HAVE MERCY ON US!"

It seems that Chrome learned a few tricks from Mukuro. And speaking of Mukuro...

Purple smoke surrounded Chrome, and within a few seconds, she was replaced by a creepy guy with a sadistic smirk.

"Kufufufufu... It seems that my little Chrome has been busy."

That day, two teenagers lost their minds. Courtesy of Mukuro.

As for the Varia...

" Help!"

" VOOOOIIII! NO ONE WILL COME FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BRATS!" Squalo shouted.

Squalo practically cornered some boys in an unused shed. By the face of this guy, it meant trouble.

He frowned. His sword will feel lots of blood.

If Squalo is frowning, Belphegor is grinning. Finally, he will see lots of blood.

"Uwaaah! Help us!"

"Ushishishishishi. More, more, show me more blood!" Belphegor laughed insanely. Blood was splattered everywhere.

" Ushishishishi. The prince wants to see more blood!" He said while stabbing an unfortunate boy covered in blood.

Some one will certainly die from blood loss...

Lussuria finds these boys fitting to her (I mean) his taste.

" Ahh~ Do you want to play with Onee-san?~" He said while putting up a sickly sweet face.

"Gaah! gay freak! Stay away from us!" One of them said.

The aura immediately turned from sunny to dark and cold.

"What did you say, Honey?" He asked with a sweet expression.

"I said, don't come near me gay freak!"

That did it.

"Ara!~ It seems that you darlings needed to be taught a lesson!" he said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Lussuria will definitely use some bone crushing methods by 'teaching them a lesson'.

Leviathan did what he always do. Hit people with tons of volts of lightning.

"Aaaahhh! Stop! It hurts!" one of them shouted.

But no, he could not stop. This is what boss wants. This is what he ordered.

And he will fulfill it.

Mammon has nothing against these boys. However, what he's after is the money that Xanxus will pay him.

"Uwaah! Stop! Stop!"

"The more torture, the more money..."

Xanxus does not care for that weak baby boss. But that is the guy that defeated him when Tsuna is still in middle school. Of course, he will develop some sort of respect for him.(Though he will go to hell first before admitting it)

"Go to hell, trashes." He said while grabbing his X-guns.

Screams of pain along with gunshots echoed throughout the place.

***KHR***

Two weeks have passed. And obviously, Tsuna is back from his vacation from Saporro. His famiglia, as usual greeted him. (The Varia went home a long time ago...)

" Welcome back Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"Thank you everyone." Tsuna replied with a smile.

Tsuna went to check his mailbox. He expected those threat letters to pile up by now. But he was surprised when he found the mailbox empty.

" Are looking for those letters Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

" Huh? What do you mean? How did you know?"

"DON'T WORRY TSUNA! WE TOOK CARE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SENDING THEM! YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM ANYMORE!" Ryohie shouted.

Tsuna's head is spinning. How did his guardians know? Knowing them, those guys must be dead by now.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! we've taken care of those bastards already so you have nothing to worry about.

_'Nothing to worry about?'_ Tsuna inwardly screamed._ 'You just gave plenty of problems!'_

Tsuna practically fainted.

End of chapter 2

A/N: Whew! I finally finished it! I'm always busy. Sorry if it took so long. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Back when they are torturing those idiots...)_

"Ehh?! Someone threatened Tsuna-san?" Kyoko said in surprise, before gently shoving a spoonful of cake in her mouth. She, Haru and Hana are currently spending their time in their favorite cake shop. The three of them sat at their usual table, with Reborn sitting on the other chair, sipping espresso.

"Yes. Gokudera and the others are kill- I mean, dealing with them right now." Reborn with that sweet grin on his face.

"As his future wife, I will not tolerate this! I will save Tsuna-kun!" Haru said, while raising her hand.

"Me too. Imagine how afraid Tsuna-san will be because of them." Kyoko agreed.

"That idiot ought to grow a spine someday." Hana said in a disbelieving tone.

"What will we do?" Kyoko asked.

"Hehehe. I have a perfect plan in humiliating to take out my costumes..." Haru said with a devilish smirk.

Kyoko and Hana thought for a moment. They can read Haru's mind on what to do with those boys.

"You're right. We will need those." They said while smirking.

_'This is getting more and more interesting.' _Reborn thought while sipping his hot espresso.

***KHR***

"So, what will we do with them?" Yamamoto asked the others while holding his blood-stained katana. Once again, the Varia and the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians ran out of torture methods.

"There's nothing better to do here. I'm going home." Fran said in his monotone voice. As he turned towards the door, the rest of the Varia followed him, followed by curses and plenty of shouting.

Just after the Varia left, Haru, Kyoko and Hana stepped in and gave Gokudera a huge sack.

"What is this? And what the hell are you doing in here, you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haru is not a stupid woman desu!" Haru replied with her childish pout.

"We are here to help Tsu-kun." Kyoko said.

"Put these on those guys. make sure to take lots of pictures. You can give it to us later." Hana said.

All of them peeked into the sack. Once they saw a Namehage costume, a cellphone costume, and not to mention the Tokyo Tower mascot, they immediately knew what to do.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to take lots of pictures." Chrome smiled with creepy smile so unlike her own. Everyone shuddered. Somehow, Chrome managed to make a switch with Mukuro.

***KHR***

"Sho-chan! Are you done in hacking their Facebook accounts?" Byakuran asked enthusiastically. He and Shoichi are sitting on couches in Shoichi's house with their laptops. It turns out that Byakuran's great plan was to use their awsome computer skills into hacking Tsuna's torturers Facebook accounts. Things were going fine, until an email arrived at Byakuran's email account. After opening it, a devils smirk made its way to his mouth.

"Nee Sho-chan?"

"Hmm, what is it Byakuran-san?" asked by Shoichi.

"Why don't we add a bit of colour in their accounts?"

Shoichi raised an eyebrow. When he peeked at Byakurans screen, he immediately got the message.

_'Well.' _He thought. _'Thats what they get for bullying Sawada-san.' While getting his flashdrive ready to copy some embarrassing pictures. _

***KHR***

"Hey everyone, Tsuna's awake." Tsuna heard Yamamoto said. He heard footsteps and when he opened his eyes, he saw almost everyone (Hibari just stood near the door) crowding around him.

"Are you okay Jyuudaime!" Gokudera asked frantically.

" Yeah..." he replied weakly. He looked to see Kyoko handing him a glass of water. "Thanks." then, he remembered why he fainted in the first place. "About Mochida and his gang, explain! You didn't kill them, did you?" Tsuna nagged worriedly.

" Don't worry boss, we didn't kill them." Chrome said.

"They are just heavily injured. I heard from the doctors that they won't be able to get out of the hospital for three months." Yamamoto said.

" AND HIBARI EXTREMELY SILENCED THEIR PARENTS OR ANY OTHER WITNESSES! YOU NO LONGER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THE POLICE SAWADA!" Ryohie shouted.

"Your too loud lawn-head! what if someone hears you?!" Gokudera smacked Ryohie in the head. It was followed by a loud bickering and arguing.

Tsuna began to think. he might as well forgive them. They did it for his sake after all.

"Everyone..." he quietly said, gaining everyoes attention. "Thank you"

"Stop being so cheesy, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said while kicking him square on the head, resulting to a face plant on the floor.

"That hurts, Reborn!"

***KHR***

3 Months Later...

" Finally, I'm out of that goddamned hospital!" Mochida sighed in relief while stretching in his bedroom. "It's been a while since I checked my facebook account!" He said while grabbing his laptop on his desk nearby.

Only did his cheery self was replaced with complete horror and disbelief when he saw that he cannot log in to his account. _"Wtf?!"_ He thought to himself. " Who did this!"He screamed aloud. If his account is hacked, then somebody must have messed up with his profile. He quickly changed his password, hoping that not much damage was made. How utterly wrong he was.

He regretted opening. He was greeted by tagged photos of him by a person he didn't know. And not only that the photos were horrible. Let's use our creative imagination, shall we, readers? Imagine:

Mochida in a ballet tutu, with bunny ears as headband. Slumped on a wall with multiple bruises and blood stains on his body. Add some indigo mist-like colours around him. Let's just say that Mukuro enjoyed dolling him up.

Mochida in a Tokyo Tower costume.

Mochida in a cellphone costume.

Mochida in a Namehage costume, without the mask.

Mochida in a bikini. (Who the hell wants to see that?)

And many more. A total of 200 photos.

Let's just say that, Mochida's life will never be the same once his friends and acquaintances sees the pictures.

***KHR***

The End.

A/N: Thank you for reading guys!


End file.
